Of pales and redheads - Preview
by Bakyo
Summary: Two pieces of a story that involves Shego, Kim, Starfire and Raven. Yes, there will be girlxgirl relationships(double). This is just a preview, Shego is depressed , Raven tried to help her while dealing with her own problems. Starfire is feeling something different about her friendship with the sorceress. Kim was told by the Global Justice to watch Shego and her weird behaviour.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, hope you are all fine, it's been a long time since I last post a fic, actually I just have two in english hehe.  
>Yes, English is not my native language but I try my best to use it anyway.<br>So let's go to the real business, I have been thinking about writting this a fic about Raven/Starfire and Shego/Kim. Yes, a double girlxgirl. I got this ideia after seeing Rinacat works, which are awesome. Anyway, it would be a crossover and I really don't know if you guys would like it, but I really want to give it a shot.  
>I wrote some parts and I want to show them to you, guys. It may change but not too much, I guess .<br>Criticism is very welcome, but please , not that kind of " ow my gawd , they are not lesbians! This is disgusting and yadda yadda ". If you don't like it, don't read, it's simple.  
>How things work - talk - and " thoughts "<br>Ps: I have no betareader, please, forgive me for the future mistakes .

Some parts

Raven entered the room and surprised Shego - Look , I am going to unleash you .  
>Shego looked at her dumbfounded .<br>The sorceress explained to the guest - Being like this here is worst than prison , even though we don't want you to kill yourself - Raven sigh and approached the women - but I would like to ask you a favor first

- Spit - Shego finally responded in a harsh way, that was ignored by the teen.  
>- You may hate me, but these guys just want to help you, they are good people , so consider it and let them help you or at least find some help for you - Raven said that sincerely , without irony which is so common of her.<br>- I don't want help ! - Shego blurted pulling the strings that were around her wrists  
>Raven sign again and hesitantly started unleashing the women.<br>Again Shego looked dumbfounded " why is she doing this? "  
>Raven finished and started leaving the medical room - Follow me , I will show you the exit.<br>Shego narrowed her eyes , the teen girl was unprotected by leaving her back to her , that was a sign of too much trust or stupidness . Shego wanted to leave but she felt something inside her telling her to stay -So ...- Shego sit on the bed - is there any food here? I am sick of injections.  
>Raven turned her head and looked at the women , she was surprised , positively surprised and offered a little smile- Don't expect too much from a bunch of teenagers.<br>Shego glared at her -Believe me , I don't expect anything from your kind - she crossed her arms and snorted.

Everybody jumped when Raven appeared at the central room of the T-tower with their guest unleashed .  
>Raven pointed where the kitchen was and Shego without hesitation opened the fridge , got some look , felt disgusted and closed it - So , demon girl , I asked for food but let me redo my question , is there anything eatable here?<br>Everybody flinched because of the way the women called Raven , nobody dared to play about her connection with Trigon.  
>- I told you to not expect too much - Raven said normally<br>Everybody got surprised again.  
>- Dammit , I don't eat for days and I'm not got eat junk food, got it? One of you must know how to cook - Shego glared at titans , trying to make them afraid but...<br>Starfire beamed - Dear guest Shego, I can cook some fabulous dish if you want and-  
>Robin stopped her - Star, I don't think it is a good idea<br>- Why not? She seems so happy to cook for me , what's the...- Shego stopped talking when she noticed that Raven , Bestboy and Cyborg were behind Starfire making faces and gestures . Raven just shook her head rapidly side to side , Cyborg made a sign of someone cutting his throat and Bbeastboy was making a x sigh with his arms.  
>Shego frowned her brows , she looked at the teens and then at the happy, too happy alien - Maybe next time .<br>Everybody except Starfire breath in relief .  
>- What is the problem with my meals? - Starfire got a little depressed , but didn't insist.<br>- You – Shego pointed to Cyborg - robocop, can you cook?  
>Cyborg didn't like the petname but replied - Well, can you eat meat?<br>-No dude, she needs something healthy and light! - Beastboy complained.  
>-But it is healthy! - The robot man replied<br>-Bb is right Cyg - Robin explained – Shego needs something easy to digest.  
>- I can make some tofu for her -Beastboy offered.<br>-Why do you want to make her food? Just because she is pretty?! – Terra fumed and looked angrily to her boyfriend, who was now sweating like a pig in the desert trying to explain to her girlfriend that it was not what she was thinking.  
>Cyborg ignored them and continued - He said something easy to digest , not fake food , Shego will starve 'til death , it is same to drink water , disgusting water.<br>- It's not fake! And at least she will not KILL to survive , like a primitive human – Beastboy was with a slap mark on his face.  
>The brunet blurted to the green boy - Being primitive? Right, said the dude who transform himself in animals<br>Forseeing a potencial fight, Robin put himself between the boys , who were looking angrily to each other , trying to calm them -Guys it is not time for this now, come on.  
>The boys started to discuss about food, again<br>Shego sigh " Maybe I will die being here anyway "  
>- Come, let's order some food for you – Raven saved Shego , again<p>

another part

Shego and Kim were looking at each other, one was trying to keep her posture while the other was trying to figure things out.  
>Raven pulled Beastboy with her - Let's help injuried people<br>Beastboy pointed to Shego - But what about your girlfriend-  
>- She is alive , that what's matter , now move!<br>Shego and Kim were left alone , the ex-villan wanted to kill Raven for that , she always found a way to let her and Kim alone.  
>- Hum...shego - Kim started talking -why did you save me?<br>Shego looked to the left side , because Kim was looking at her deeply in the eyes , searching for responses but Shego couldn't tell the teen the truth  
>- Please - Kim approached , she was confused , very confused , she needed an answer and the women was avoiding her gaze , furthermore , her question - Please , tell me - Kim was now in front of Shego looking intensely at her " she saved me ,risked her life to save me, why? Why would she do that?"<br>Shego sighed , Kim was making that hard to her - I ...I , well, isn't that obvious ?! - She tried to avoid the girl but every step behind she gave , Kim step forward.  
>- No , it isn't! - Kim grabbed Shego's arm – why?<br>Shego tried to change the subject - Look, we need to help the others and-  
>But Kim didn't let the women do it - Why are you running from me?<br>Shego snorted and pushed the redhead - I am not running  
>-Shego! – Now Kim grasped her hand on the ex-thief arm - Look at me - her other hand hold the women's chin and made greens eyes gaze eachother - Please...<br>Shego gulped , Kim would not let it go , she sighed again - I just…I don't want you to die ,okay? It's simple - after saying that , the ex-villaness looked at the other side trying to avoid more eye contact and the other girl touch.  
>Kim let her ex-nemesis go because of her own confusion -But...but you hate me or hated me back then, when we were enemies and-<br>Shego cut in - I never said that, neither felt that - she felt something struggling her heart - you hate me but it's not mutual " like my stupid crush for you "  
>- I don't hate you! - Kim protested<br>- Yes you do, if you don't remember let me refresh your mind - now Shego was using her venom due to the pain she felt for being forced to review one of her worst fight with Kim, the day she was told she was hated - rainy day, great kick , me flying upon a electrical tower ...  
>Kim eyes widened , Shego considered her words?! - No , no I didn't mean what I said , I was hurt and angry , I-<br>- You said what you felt , I saw the hate in your eyes , Kimmie , don't denied bad feeling just because you think you have to be the hero all the time, good people feel hate too  
>- But I - Kim tried to explain herself , but something hit her " Shego got sad because of me? " - I don't hate you , I felt hate but I don't feel it anymore, I was angry and hurt , I just...- she wanted to say so many things but her brain wasn't helping due to the new information - but if you thought that I hated you , why did you saved me?<br>- Already told ya - Shego tried to get out of there , Kim was walking in a very dangerous area and a little bit more she would find out what Shego was hiding from her.  
>-But-<br>-Princess - Shego was tired , the redhead was so annoying sometimes – it's simple - she now glared at Kim eyes , determined - I saved you because I wanted , because I care about you, okay? It just this ... Now stop questioning , damn , you are so dense - Shego finished her words turning her back to Kim and walked away .  
>The teen hero's eyes and mouth were widely opened " Shego cares? Shego cares about me?" Her heart was beating fastly , somehow that information made Kim flustered , confused , but most of all, she felt special for the ex-villain.<br>Shego was relief , she said a lot but fortunately she didn't say everything. When her heart was finally recovering its normal rhythm , she felt something hitting her back , arms were embracing her waist , a tiny body was pressed against her , that was not good , it was Kim hugging her! Shego froze , she gulped and tried to shoo the teen away buy her body decided that it liked the contact , so Shego just stand there , trying to breath normally  
>- I...me - Kim didn't know why she was hugging the women so fiercely - I...I care about you too - her heart was beating more and more.<br>Same went to Shego, she could hear every beat , those words, were they real or Kim were just saying that because she saved her?  
>Shego closed her eyes and did what she needed , otherwise she would get crazy - Whatever - she escaped from the hug in an harsh way - I didn't ask anything and don't you dare to hug me again!<br>Kim stood there dumbfounded , one moment Shego was somehow sweet and saved her , another moment she shoved her away and treated her badly . Kim sighed , she felt like she wanted to keep the embrace " Awkweird "

End

So, what do you guys think? Should I give it a shot and post for you? And yes, I know, where is Raven and Starfire part? Still inside my head. Shego and Raven girfriends? There is an explanation, I swear. Anyway, thank you very much for reading.


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting

Autor note : Hello who is reading this. Sorry for taking so long to post it, anyway, I really thought nobody would read it but thank you very much for reading and reviewing , that made me very happy.  
>Oh! I don't own Teen titans neither Kim Possible , so please don't sue me , I have no money and I don't intent to gain any writing this ( I would die poor anyway ahhaha)<br>Ps : English is not my native language and I don't have a beta reader to help me so there will be mistakes, so I'm really sorry, I am trying to improve it, any advice is welcome.

How things work : - talk - ,_ " thought "_

Chapter 1 – Meetings

Somewhere at Middletown , inside the Bueno Nacho.

- I am telling you ,KP – Ron swallowed her last bite of food – you should apply for Harvard , they will accept you with open arms .  
>Kim sighed – I don't know , with all the hero thing I didn't have time to think about what college I should go, God , I don't even know what I want to study – Ron held her hands and he looked at her, smiling<p>

- Don't worry, you are Kim Possible, you can do anything – Rufus would agree with him but they were on a date, they would go out without the mole-rat sometimes.

Kim smiled back, Ron was always there to cheer her up – Thanks – she gave him a peek on the lips – So, ready to go to-Beep-beep-beep

- What's the sitch? – Kim was looking at the young brunet boy somehow angry_ " Why can I have a normal date? Going to the movie peacefully , Ron leaving me at home after dinner, kissing me goodbye ?! "_

Wade noticed her angry expression but didn't comment , she made her choice to be a hero, it wasn't his fault anyway – It seems Shego and Drakken are about to something.

-What?! – Kim forgot the date. She didn't heard of Shego for what ? Three , five months? After the Lowardians invasion and autorithies pardoning her arch-enemies for saving the world, the green tinted women dissapeared. Kim knew that Drakken, now , was called to work for some labs and even to become a teacher of a great university but she didn't have a clue about Shego.

Wade continued – A russian satellite registred them – he showed the images – They were obtained the last two hours near Drakken's old lair, near Mexico.

-Do you think they are going to go back to crime life? – Ron asked them worried.

-I don't know, but we need to see what's up , Wade, ride? – Kim seemed excited , she was always like this about missions , except when they interrupted her date with Ron , but this time she looked much more excited.

-In 5 minutes a rocket plane will be there – Wade replied and continued before Kim could say anything – your missions clothes are with the pilot – he looked at Ron who was about to open his mouth – so is Ruffus

The couple smiled and said together – Wade, you rock!

The young boy smiled proudly – Good luck guys!

Somewhere near Sierra Madre occidental

-Shego! You are late! – Drakken complained while he was walking towards the women – I have been here doing nothing for one hour!

The powered women just rolled her eyes, for a moment she missed her ex-boss – Like I care , anyway , what you want?

-Why were you ignoring my calls? And what happened to you? You look so-The scientist noticed that Shego was thinner and with dark circles around her eyes

Shego interrupted him – If we are here to talk bullshit I'm leaving – she threatened to leave

-No! – Drakken gesticulated for her to stop – No, I'm just surprised, you know, I've always considered us and the henchmen an evil family , well, now not so evil since I am on the side of the law, but it is still a family and family cares about each other, which means I care about you and you dissapeared and now you look like this and-

-I knew I would lose my time – Shego shook her head and was about to walk away again

-Shego! Wait – Drakken put himself in front of her ex-employee.

-What you want?! - Shego blurted making the blue man yelp.

-I was worried about you – the scientist gulped – and I was thinking about hire you again

-What?! – The women frowed – I am a mercenary and you know that, I am not going to be your secretary nor lab assistent , you-

-Nonono, you misundertood me! – Drakken waved his hands – No, I need a bodyguard.

Shego grisped her fists and kept her frowed brows , glaring at the doctor , she was in silence seeing how nervous the man seemed - I would blast your blue ass for making me lose my time but – she have some consideration for her ex-employer, but , of course she wouln't admit it – but I don't feel like it today. Farewell – Shego gave him her back and was walking towards the exit .

- I know it's not as exciting as stealing but I will pay you very well – that information made Shego stop - and you are the only one who can protect me and my inventions , last week some of Dementor henchmen stole my projects and destroyed my lab.

Without looking at the good doctor Shego said bitterly – Why would need me? I am sure Kimmie was there to save the day.

-Well, she was ,indeed ,and that's why my lab was destroyed! That child don't know how to fight 20 armed men without breaking things, unbelievable – Drakken puffed – She took 10 minutes to arrive , it's too much time! I need someone stronger and faster and by my side always, like you – Drakken looked down – You know, I miss the old times when we worked together.

Shego turned around _" So that's what he is about " _and saw the man who was a little embarrassed – Me too.

Drakken rose his head and looked at her surprised, no sarcastic reply, no comeback jokes. He smiled – I wish we could go back to the old times .

The women just nooded but she knew that that would not happen even if Drakken becomes evil again, she was not motivated anymore – So , about your offer-

Two figures broke in from the old vent

- I knew it! – Kim shouted and pointed to the adults.

- KIM POSSIBLE! - Drakken jumped – What are you doing here? – old habits never die.

-What do you think? I'm gonna stop you both from going back to crime! – Kim stood there and was already in her fight stance – Ron , don't let Drakken escape – she said determined while she glared at Shego , expecting the women to attack.

Drakken was so confused by Kim's words and the whole situation – What do you mean? We are not... - that he didn't react to the fact that Ron was coming to hit him.

Seconds before the boy could reach the doctor , Shego launched her plasma what made the blonde stop suddenly to not get burn but being the goofy he was that immediately brake made him trip over his own foot

- Yo, buffon, don't dare touching Drew , he did nothing wrong - Shego was concerned about the scientist , he was just there to offer her a job and see how she was, somehow she wanted to protect the only person in the world who really cared about her and _" I am the only one who can beat Dr.D "_. Well, she always wanted to startle the buffon anyway, not to hurt , just to make him pee on his pants.

- Ron! – Kim ran to help her boyfriend – Ron, are you okay? – She knelt and held the boy carefully – Are you hurt?

The blonde growled – Urgh...no, I am okay – he looked at the redhead while Rufus was examinating his owner's body.  
>The mole-rat gave Kim thumbs up what made her smile, he was fine.<p>

Shego stared blankly at the scene _" Two loving birds , how sweet , I'm gonna puke " ._ She didn't know why seeing them like that made her sorrow increase _" But hey! I am already screwed anyway , see another think that makes me sad is nothing "_

The teen hero got up, that attack on her boyfriend would not be unpaid. She glared at Shego while squeezing her hands – You coward! You hit him when he wasn't looking!

Shego rolled her eyes , crossed her arms and looked at Drakken – Like I was saying – she continued their conversation ignoring Kim burst - I appreciate the offer but I have to decline it – she smiled sadly to the blue man, who was very confused by the women behaviour , she turned around and prepared herself to leave .

Kim however was angry and ran towards Shego , the redhead was already in the air preparing a flying kick. Drakken shouted to warn Shego but the green tinted women just waited for the hit.

The blow in the middle of Shego's back made her fall on her knees before all her body fall on the ground.

Kim flipped backward in the air after the kick and got in her fight stance , waiting for some a violent reaction , but it never came . Shego was still on the floor slowly rising up " _But, but that kick wasn't that hard "_ . Usually the villainess would spin and hit her before she could reach the ground.

- Shego! – Drakken was about to help her but the women just rose her hand , signing him to stop.

The brunette got up , wiped her clothes and without looking back she continued walking away . She heard her name being called multiple times by Dr.D and maybe once by Kim but she didn't stop, she just wanted to leave that place, she felt suffocated.

Shego finally reached the exit door , she was about to press the button to open it when someone grabbed her shoulder and made her spin. The same person pushed her and hold her still , her back supported by the closed door. Shego sighed _" I knew I shouldn't have came "_

Kim was staring at the women , holding her left wrist and right arm – What are you and Drakken planning? Do you think this weird behavior would make me let you escape?! – the redhead conclued – It's useless to arrest Drakken alone, you always set him free, that's why you were leaving him behind, right? – her nemesis just looked at nowhere blankly – Answer me! – she squeezed her grip.

Finally Shego fixed her eyes on the redhead ones , that made the teen flinch and notice the elder's situation : tired face, expressionless feature , skinny silhouette, dark circles around the eyes , messed and plain hair.

-Kim...- Shego said after a long sigh – you think too much.

The women's condition and how she called her made Kim stand back _" No petnames? "_

Before Kim could say anything , Shego left the place.

-KP! – Ron called from afar but the girl didn't answer , she was looking at the opened door trying to figure out what was wrong with her nemesis. The boy reached for his girlfriend – Kim, Drakken explained everything , we overheard the last part of their conversation and got everything wrong , you see , he just...KP? What's up?

Kim was confused, disturbed, afflicted...sad – Let's go home.

Ron got worried – But-

-Let's just... go – the girl replied.

Ron asked Wade for a ride back and explained everything to the younger boy , usually Kim would do that but she was so lost in her thoughts that she was not able to answer anyone.

They arrived at Kim's parents house, she gave her boyfriend a peek on the lips and went straight to her room, telling her family she was tired and needed to rest.

Kim closed the door and threw herself on her bed without taking off her mission outfit, she was staring at the ceiling. _" Shego, what happened to you? "_ The image of the women came to her mind _" She called me 'Kim' "_ ,the teen closed her eyes _" Her voice was so different, so...lifeless " ._

Her eyes watered, she was definetly sad. Shego was her enemie , a thief , a criminal but she saved her life more than once , saved the world too , she was a hero in the past and she was a good fighter, a honored one, she never played unfair on their battles, the women would push the redhead to her limit and beyond .

_" What happened to you? "_ One tear escaped.

Kim put her arm over her eyes " I kicked you, Shego, and you didn't react , I called you coward and you ignored me "

More tears fall _" Wasn't I worth a fight? A simple verbal attack? A simple...petname? "_

_" Where is the Shego I knew? "_ Kim wiped her tears away but more replaced them_ " The women I used to respect , fear, admire and despite all at the same time ,Shego...what happened to you? "_

Very far from Middletown, at night.

Shego was at the beach alone sitting on the sand , her gaze was blank, emotionless. She grabbed the botttle of vodka and drank the remaining liquid.

The women numbly reached for her cellphone and looked at the message she was about to send, it was for Dr.D and its content was : Thank you for everything , take care ,okay? Good bye , you blue moron.

The supposed villainess read the message again and sent it, burning the phone afterward. She took a deep breath and stared at the water , which was violent considering the sound of the waves breaking. She clumsily got up and walked towards the sea. _" That's it , the end of this emptiness, here I go"_

Shego reached the water, fully clothed , she didn't mind taking it off, she smiled sadly " Don't wanna die naked "

Step after step , she could see her life passing by her eyes and she didn't care. She felt the water dragging her however she didn't fight back, finally a strong pull made her drown.

At the same beach, walking aimless was Raven. The girl didn't like sand but the lack of light and the solitude worth the place.

The sorceress always went there when she wanted to think or simple avoid her friends. Today she was sad, because Robin and Starfire announced their relationship, they were officially girlfriend and boyfriend, with rings and everything. _" Well, after the trip to Tokyo that was obvious , why they took a year to say so? Lovers... who undertands them?"_

For Raven's brain everything was certain, she knew she didn't have a chance with the alien and that the redhead loved Robin and he loved her back. Her crush for the other girl was useless and feelings were dangerous for her anyway, so she should let it behind . Like it comes , it goes, simple like that, she just have to wait patiently and , of course, don't feed any hope.

But her heart, it was as stupid as Beastboy , it wanted Starfire even when all the facts pointed that there was no possibility of a reciprocated love. Brain argued with it and heart replied with sorrow, pain inside the chest, sleepless nights, suddenly tears , desmotivation. Heart was a rebel indeed.

Although the absent of the sun, the moon was in her full phase, iluminating the place. Raven kept walking distract when something caught her attention. An empty bottle and something burned.

_" Weird"_ Raven narrowed her eyes looking at the objects, her eyes widened after a possible conclusion. She looked at the sea and release her mind powers , searching for any sight of life - No - She felt someone's presence far from the bay.

She took off her cape and flew rapidly over the water towards the presence " Hope I am not late" when she reached the right point, where she could feel the person , Raven dived.

Under the water Shego could feel her lungs getting full and the sea drowling her to its bottom, everything was darking and she was losing her senses. Seconds after she passed out , someone grabbed her and took her to the surface.

Raven flew as fast as she could to the sand, she laid down the corpse and started cpr maneuvers.

- Come on – Raven was pushing her both hands over the women's chest keeping the supposed right time – Come on! - more mouth to mouth , more cardiac massage – Come on! Breath – and again - Breath!

Shego coughed and when she did Raven turned the women to the side to prevent a choke.

Raven waited for the coughs cease and asked – Are you okay?

The elder was regaining her senses , her head and chest hurt. She felt lost as she looked around, she saw a beach, an young girl , they were both wet. She tried to sit up but everything started spinning.

-Don't – Raven was about to helped the women lay herself carefully – You almost drowned, just rest a bit.

That information made Shego remember everything , she was about to kill herself, she was almost there and that kid appeared out of nowhere to save pushed the teen – What hell have you done?!

Raven fall down on her butt, she looked confused at the women and arched her eyebrow - Hum...I've just saved your life?

Shego tried to get up again and although feeling dizzy she stood there and shouted - And why?

Raven's another eyebrown arched , the women was mad at her because she saved her, but she didn't take it too serious since she smelled alcool coming from the stranger's mouth – Well, it's a free country , you know.

Shego glared at the teen , her vision was blurry but it didn't stop her from fixing the gaze on her saviour - Let me tell ya something kiddo – she poitend her index finger to the girl – Let people kill themselves peacefully , okay?! - Shego stared at Raven up and down – and use some pants! – Numbly she walked towards the water.

Raven rolled her eyes_ " A drunk suicide, how nice "_ – Miss – she put herself in front of the stranger – you should go home and think better about your decision.

Shego looked at the girl in disdain – I didn't ask your opinion, now get lost – her hand glowed and a green ball of energy hit Raven.

At the last second Raven used her dark energy to protect herself , but even though , the strenght of the hit made her fly away , fall on her back and the high temperature burned the back of her arms a bit. Raven just growled "_ A drunk suicide with powers, my lucky day for sure "_ she got up and looked at the women – Hey, old hag.

Shego stopped and turned around – What did'ya call me?

-Nothing, I just needed your attention – Raven smiled evilly and raised her hand , black energy formed a giant fist in front of her

Shego's eyes widened – What the- she didn't have time to continue because that dark hand beat her making her pass out.

Raven approached the fallen body to make sure the women was finally "calm". The young girl looked intensily to the stranger's face_ " I can feel so much pain coming from you even fainted, what happened to you? "_ Her eyes kept analysing the body, it seems very debilitate _" I can't let you alone, you will kill yourself "_ she thought about a medical treatment _" but I can't leave you inside a hospital, they would turn you into a rat lab "_ she put her hand over her forehead and use two fingers to rub her temples , a sign of worry.

The said hand passed on the purple hair and rubbed the back of Raven's neck that again looked at the women _" Guess I have no choice "_ She grabbed her communicator , pressed a buttom and said - Cyborg , I'm taking a very grump and powerfull guest to tower, prepare the medroom , she is injured

Raven entered the living room of the T-tower and right before her was a unconscious body being carried by black energy.

- So were is she? – Cyborg appeared out of nowhere showing preocupation – Wow – he noticed the body – She's hot

Raven just rolled her eyes - Yes , she is - and showed her arms to her friend

- Ugh, hurting a lot? Need some-

- No, she is worse – Raven said and kept walking to the medroom, name they gave to the prepared room they use to treat any injury

Raven and Cyborg did everything that was necessary, they cleaned her , tested her , give her some physiological saline with vitamin and glucose. While they were doing that they talked.

-Raven , you know you will have to explain this to Robin , right?

-I know ,Cyborg, but she needed help fast and a hospital isn't the best option in this case

-Ya told me she has superpowers , so, what does she do? She throw fire?

-No ,she hit me with some green plasma using her hand , I think

The mechanic man put a hand over his chin – Hum...she will need some special gloves , otherwise she will destroy everything here.

- Can you do that? – Raven asked a little bit guilty , deep inside she didn't like to give her friends trouble nor unnecessary tasks.

Cyborg smiled to her – Sure , ugh , you have a serious problem waiting – he raised his hand and used a thumb to point behind him .

Only Raven's eyes followed the direction of the finger – Damn – she saw Robin there with his arms crossed staring at her through the big mirror which separed the corridor from the room

Cyborg whispered – Good luck

Raven sighed and started walking towards the door but stopped for a moment – Cyg ?

-Hum? – he was analising the stranger's hand

-Thank you – Raven said that and walked away

The black man smiled – No problem

Raven closed the door behind her and looked at Robin – I have an explanation.

Robin uncrossed his arms and grabbed his tablet – I just want to know why you brought a stranger to the tower without everybody's consent, you broke one of the most important rules we all discussed an year ago and futhermore – he showed his tablet to Raven , it was a picture of Shego - why a supervillainess? – he didn't seemed but he was very angry.

Raven got surprised by that information but, like always ,she maintained her poker face – Well, she needed help.

Robin sighed – I know you wanted to help, that's what we do , but she is dangerous , she is wanted in 11 countries and—

- She was trying to kill herself – Raven didn't let Robin finish his arguments – I know I did wrong bringing her here out of blue, but she was drunk, trying to commit a suicide , her physical condition is not good and I couldn't take her to the hospital, you know what could happen – Robin was about to open his mouth – and here we can keep everybody safe from her or do you think any prison can stop her?

The leader crossed his arms again and kept staring at Raven , after some unconfortable silence he decided – Okay , you have a point , but since she is here you'll be responsible for her – he turned around and grabbed his communicator – Titans, tomorrow morning we'll have a reunion.

Raven sighed, Robin was a good leader , he proved it more than once, he was a helpful and understanding person but sometimes he was too strict about rules _. " Now I'm going to babysit a drunk suicide powered criminal "_ Raven rolled her eyes _" Best day ever "_

Cyborg went out of medroom – She'll need some healing now, ready to use you magic? - Raven just nooded – I'm going to make some gloves – the robotic man put his hand over the girl shoulder and squeeze it a bit – You did the right thing

Raven saw her friend leave and decided to enter the room. She looked at the green tinted women , approached , took a deep breath, closed her eyes and stood her hands over the body, without touching it , black energy surrounded her arms and the guest – Azarath Metrion Zynthos, Azarath… - the mantra was whispered time to time

Continue

I know that nothing really exciting happened but it will ,I promise! Well, at least I hope it will be exciting for you too , anyway, thank you very much for reading.


End file.
